My Love
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: One shot, movie universe. Colonel Brandon's thoughts on Marianne.
If something were to happen to her, I don't know what I would do. I had already lost my first love, and would be absolutely devastated if I were to lose another one. Marianne Dashwood had not been my love yet, but I was in love with her. Truly and madly and deeply in love. All I wanted was for her to be happy. I could not stand Willoughby, but Marianne loved him, and I wasn't about to ruin her happiness. She was so beautiful. The first time I laid eyes on her, I was in love. Well, I was in love before I knew what she looked like. All it took was for me to hear her sing. She had the voice of an angel. I knew that Marianne would never be interested in me, and I was right. She showed no romantic interest in me, whatsoever. No. Willoughby was whom she wanted. He was the one to carry her back to the cottage when she fell and twisted her ankle. He brought her wild flowers, which turned out to be her favorite. Yes, I brought her flowers as well, but they were hot house flowers, and Marianne didn't appreciate them the way she did the wild flowers. I would do absolutely anything in the world to make her happy.

Her older sister, Miss Dashwood, told me that Marianne would be better if her mother was there with her. I didn't hesitate. I got on my horse and left Cleveland, heading to Barton Park to fetch Mrs. Dashwood. On my way to get her, I said a silent prayer for Marianne to recover. I needed her. I needed her to survive this illness. I found the young girl outside in the rain, looking forlornly at Willougby's estate. She was reciting a Shakespeare Sonnet.

"Marianne?"

The young girl had turned around. She was completely soaked because of the rain. Her pretty face was pale, and she had gotten so thin in the past few weeks. I had to get her back to the house.

"Col-" She collapsed before she could say anything else. I quickly scooped her up in my arms, and laid a soft gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to be all right, Miss Marianne."

She huddled into me as I carried her the five and a half miles back to the house. I was exhausted, but I was determined to get her back to the house. Mr. Palmer had taken her from my arms and carried her over to the sofa and sat her down. Her sister went to get her some dry clothes, and we started a fire in the fireplace. I wanted to hold her and warm her up, but I too, was soaked. Miss Dashwood held her sister, who was now in a nice, warm night shirt. Blankets were covering her. Marianne's nose was red. I wanted to stay by her side, and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

As the night wore on, the poor dear got worse. She started sneezing, and soon, had developed a fever. Mr. Palmer got his physician, Dr. Harris. Her condition turned out to be worse than we thought. When I arrived back with Mrs. Dashwood, a miracle had occured. Miss Marianne's fever was gone, and she was going to be just fine! She was a little tired, but other than that, perfectly fine. I decided to leave the Dashwood women alone, when Marianne stopped me.

"Colonel Brandon."

I didn't know what she was going to say. It didn't matter. Not really. I was just so relieved to see that she was feeling better.

"Thank you."

I wanted to say that she was more than welcome. That I would do absolutely anything in the world for her. That I adored her with all my heart, but I couldn't. Marianne started asking me to come visit her every chance he got. I did. We would sit outside by the water and I would read to her. I even bought her a brand new pianoforte. She was the one to tell me that she loved me before I told her.

"Colonel Brandon, the past few weeks have been really special to me. I see you for who you truly are. A warm and caring man who would do anything to protect the ones he loved. I was so foolish. I had thought Willoughby a storybook hero. He wasn't. He was the villain. You are the true hero. What I am trying to say is that I have fallen in love with you. I love you more than I ever loved Willoughby. I mean that, Colonel. From the bottom of my heart."

It was like a dream come true. Marianne Dashwood, who could have any man she wanted, had wanted me! This beautiful goddess had returned my feelings. Before I could tell her how I felt, she interrupted.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know. I always have."

This was news to me. "You have?"

"Of course. It was obvious from the beginning. I was so selfish, though. I mean, I only respected you, but I didn't have feelings for you then."

"Just because you didn't love me yet, Marianne, doesn't mean that you were selfish."

"Yes, I was. I was selfish for ignoring you and acting like you weren't even there. It's just that Mrs. Jennings kept teasing about how we would be married. It was so embarrassing! Not just for me, but I was embarrassed for you, too."

I nodded my head in understanding. Yes, it was embarrassing, and I completely understood Marianne being uncomfortable around me after that.

"I understand, Marianne. Trust me, you weren't selfish. All right?"

She gave me a small smile.

"I do love you, Marianne. Very much."

"I know. I love you, too."

We ended up getting married about a month after her sister and Edward Ferrars. Mr. Ferrars had performed our ceremony. It truly was the happiest day of my life!

THE END


End file.
